Episode 7471 (7th April 2016)
Plot Robert walks away, leaving Lawrence unconscious on the floor. An upset Chrissie dashes round to Bernice and breaks the news to her that Lawrence was responsible for Andy's attack. The sonographer carries out her exam on David. Bernice goes to confront Lawrence and finds him unconscious on the floor. Harriet invites Megan to the mother and baby group, but Megan is fed up with people thinking she can't cope. Chrissie and Lachlan join Bernice at the hospital. She informs them that Lawrence has had a big heart attack and they're running tests on him. Chrissie is distraught to think that her fight with him likely brought it on and returns home to get him some clothes. Victoria is shocked by Robert's callous attitude when she mentions Bernice found Lawrence barely alive on the floor of Home Farm. Back home, Chrissie comes across an old letter from Ronnie Hale in with the photos Lawrence was going through. She's rocked when the letter, dated 1980, ends "I feel sorry for you trapped in a marriage without love, all my love always". Bernice puts aside her feelings over Lawrence's actions towards Andy and comforts him. She leaves the room to phone Gabby as Chrissie arrives back. Chrissie quizzes Lawrence on Ronnie's letter and asks Lawrence if Ronnie could be her father, noting she was born in 1980. He refuses to discuss it, warning her to leave the past alone. They're interrupted by Lachlan. Belle overhears Joanie arguing with Zak. Lawrence admits to Bernice he was responsible for Andy's attack but she tells him she's already aware. She explains that she also found out that he spoke to Ashley about her and wants him to start trusting her. She admits that what he's done frightens her but doesn't stop her from loving him. Zak wonders if he can accept a relationship on Joanie's terms as she tells him that she's a bit of a flirt sometimes. Jacob stumbles when he arrives back at the shop. Eric informs David and Leyla that he has found Jacob's mobile phone alongside an empty bottle of vodka at the pavilion. Gabby staggers home where Ashley smells alcohol on her as she arrives back. Megan apologises to Harriet for snapping at her and enquires about getting Eliza christened. Dr Bailey picks up Belle for their date. Belle tells him that she overheard him mention his wife at the surgery. She explains how her father has just recently had an affair. Dr Bailey admits that he and his wife have been having some problems recently. She tells him to stay away. David realises Jacob is suffering more than he thought. Bernice encourages Chrissie to forget about Lawrence's actions until he's better. She agrees, but when Bernice leaves the room, Chrissie takes to the internet and carries out a search on Ronnie. Cast Regular cast *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Sonographer - Louise Pridding Locations *Home Farm - Office *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon and Take A Vow office *Hotten General Hospital - Hospital rooms and waiting area *The Woolpack - Public bar *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *David's Shop - Interior *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown road Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chrissie finds a letter to her mother which revives her old suspicions that Lawrence is not really her father; and Megan rejects Harriet's invitation to join a mother and baby group. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,120,000 (26th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes